Awesomeland
=Awesomeland= Awesomeland was founded by AvengingAngel256 on February 7th, 2009 and even in it's early day showed that it would soon become a great nation. Nation Description Awesomeland is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and established nation at 168 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Awesomeland work diligently to produce Cattle and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Awesomeland is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Awesomeland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Awesomeland allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Awesomeland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Awesomeland will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Culture The People of Awesomeland celebrate several National Holidays commemorating past events; February 7th: AvengingAngel's Day: A Great Celebration is held across Awesomeland commemorating the Founding of Awesomeland. A Very Patriotic Holiday in which Citizens Feast with their families and Sing the National Anthem of Awesomeland; March 18th: Victory Day: This Holiday is celebrated on the anniversary of Awesomeland's Troops arriving in Kentania's Capital City of Kennyville finally bringing retribution to the Aggressor nation and throwing it into anarchy. March 23rd: A Mostly Harmless Holiday: The People of Awesomeland offer Parades celebrating the acceptance into the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Many Floats commemorate Count Rupert of the Duchy of GrandFenwick who while being a foreigner is held is very high esteem for the Duchy's aid towards Awesomeland during the Kentania War of Agression. May 24th: Veterans Day: On This Day, Celebrated on the day that IRON Surrendered to the MHA, The People of Awesomeland remember the 34,000 Brave Men and Women who have lost their Lives in the Service of Awesomeland's Armed Forces. On This Day The Citizens of Awesomeland also give thanks to The Nation of Falhil, The Duchy of Grand Fenwick, and The Galileo Corporation for aiding Awesomeland in Times of War. July 1st: Arcane Day: A Holiday marking the End of Scorn's Regency. Scorn was cheered by the people of Awesomeland for his Reforms in International Trade and Technology. =Awesomeland Events= Throughout the Course of Awesomeland's Short history have been many great occurances on planet bob, many including Awesomeland. Creation and the Early Days Awesomeland was founded and in the early days there was much disorganization in the government. The administration contacted newly founded neighbor Superawesomefunland, and thus the ministry of trade was established in Awesomeland and our first trading partner was established. Many Powerful Empires contacted Awesomeland offering money and resources for joining their organizations. Fearful of being taken advantage of the administration of Awesomeland refused all such offers and attempted to strike it's own path and grow unaided from a large conglomerate. Growth was slow as Awesomeland began to solidify it's various governmental departments and set precedents (and learn from mistakes) for the future. A Rogue Attacks Roughly a month after it's formation, The new nation of Awesomeland was attacked by a belligerent opponent. A Rogue nation aggressively trying to recruit nations into it's small alliance named CAK. KingKenny attacked the Military forces of Awesomeland overwhelming the small ADF (Awesomeland Defense Force) in the inital attacks forcing Awesomeland into anarchy. Diplomats from the Agressor nation declared ultimatums to the government party of Awesomeland: Join the Alliance CAK or War will continue. Plea for Help The Government of Awesomeland suggested in reply to KingKenny that is War were to end and peace declared, recruitment might be possible. King Kenny replied by declaring peace and withdrawing troops from Awesomeland. Awesomeland immediately declared itself as a peaceful non-warring nation to prevent further attack and sent messages to the strongest Nations of various alliances such as NPO, Sparta, Fark, Gramlins, Mostly Harmless Alliance, TOP, IRON, NpO, The Democratic Order, among others, All asking for aid in fighting off this rogue who needlessly attacked Awesomeland. Response Some nations replied saying they were unsure of their governments policy, some saying they were not recruiting, many simply not replying at all. The First offer of Help came from CountRupert of the Mostly harmless alliance. CountRupert sent advisers from the Duchy of Grand Fenwick, with Aid Packages of Money reserves to fight the aggressor. CountRupert then followed the Monetary aid with direct advisement in attacking KingKenny and throwing Kentania into Anarchy vindicating the oppressed people of Awesomeland. Joining the MHA and fighting in the Karma War After the Anarchy of Kentania, Awesomeland made two decisions. 1) To Join the Alliance of it's rescuer (If the Strongest Nation of the Alliance was willing to provide that much aid to a small insignificant nation, that Alliance would be looked on favorably by the people of Awesomeland.)and to Two) Grow to a Size where it could Provide to any unaligned nation attacked by the Barbarous and belligerent nations of CAK. Awesomeland applied and was accepted into the Hoopy brotherhood of Hitchhikers on March 23rd, 2009 and began to strive towards it's goal of growth. The IRON War In May of 2009 the MHA went to war against the Independent Republic of Orange Nations as one front of the Karma War. Awesomeland was given two flightmates in the first fleet and a list of targets as well as the order to attack. One of the Flight mates remained inactive throughout the entire IRON War leaving Awesomeland and it's one remaining flightmate to coordinate attacks. The First Two Targets were dispatched with some Aid, and the two flightmates parted ways, head hunting for other IRON targets to bring down in the name of MHA. Awesomeland ran into some tough spots, but with Aide from the Likes of Pudge1975, Gunther, and Count Rupert, was not once anarchied throughout the course of the IRON War. Results of the IRON War After the Ashes settled and ceasefire was declared Awesomeland Stood Victorious, Having Fought against 9 IRON Nations, and anarchying 7 Nations (One of which was a ZI), in a few short weeks. From various looting and aide packages, the Soldiers of Awesomeland had nearly tripled their technology (much of which was sold off to MHA Nations during the rebuilding phase after the war) and made vast increases in Infrastructure. The Regency of Scorn and further growth Following the Karma War during the Month of June, Government Head AvengingAngel traveled from Awesomeland to a Foreign Country full of Spaghetti, and Red Wine and as such was unable to govern the day to day activities of Awesomeland. As Such, One of Awesomeland's MHA Brothers, Scorn of the Nation of Arcane, stood in as Regent for the Nation during AvengingAngel's time of Absence. During the Regency, Awesomeland's Ministry of Trades was re-organized, and New Trading Partners were found forming great Bonuses for the People of Awesomeland. The Regent set up Technology Trades with several Larger MHA Nations, granting Awesomeland another Source of Income, greatly increasing the treasury. When AvengingAngel came back from the Land of Pizzas and Mozzarella cheese he came back to a nation transformed. The People of Awesomeland Cheered for the Return of their Leader but were much saddened by the departure of their newly beloved Regent who had made many progressive reforms in Awesomeland. The End of Days as a Tech Seller Awesomeland Has reached the Milestone of 2999.99 Infrastructure and 200 Tech and as such has had to notify all the Tech Dealers Scorn Had set him up with that the time of Awesomeland's Tech Selling would Soon be reaching a Close. With a Banker Push Looming Awesomeland Prepares to move into the Realm of Tech Buyer. Appointment in MHA Government Starting in the Begining of August 2009, Awesomeland Began Working in the Mostly Harmless Alliance's Ministry of Towels as an MHA Secretary of Trades. The Aspiring young nation began it's work in earnest Helping the New Minister of Towls Draden Valerianovich setting up MHA Trade Circles.